


Under Heavy Burden

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant starts feeling the aftereffects of the berserker staff. Melinda steps in to offer support, control, and love. This does not always go as she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written before x09, woops. Keeping that in mind, I wrote a fic about how their relationship progressed after I saw that episode, but it'll be finished hopefully tomorrow and posted then! Also I promise that one doesn't have pegging in it, if you're not into that. (Still has femdom though because Ward never ever tops ever.)  
> I'm honestly shocked about the lack of fanworks this ship has now that it's technically canon? I guess most of us know the inevitable endgame will be SkyeWard?  
> Oh well, gonna enjoy this ship while it lasts! ^u^ I hope you all do too.   
> Also, for some general triggers; mild depictions of a panic attack, and a lot of gore. I know I warned for gore, but the scene where Ward goes berserk is really, really violent. So! Skip right on over and back to the fluff.

The first time, she didn’t even kiss him.

Melinda sat him down on the bed and stroked his hair. For a few minutes, she just kept him sitting where he was, running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his scalp in light little circles. He cocked his head, leaning into her touch.

“Let me help,” she murmured. “Let me in, Grant. You’re so tense, so tight, so terrified…”

“M’fine,” Grant slurred. “Am. Promise.”

“You’re an awful liar drunk,” Melinda said with a sigh and a smile. “But you’re precious.”

She cupped her cheek and kissed his forehead. “Let me get undressed.”

Her hand left his hair and she stood up to get dressed for bed; Ward made to move and she pointed a sharp, accusing finger at him. “Stay.”

Ward sat back down, folding his hands over his thighs. Melinda smiled and patted his cheek, undoing her pants and dropping them to the floor, stepping out of them as she unzipped her jacket and tossed it on top of her discarded pants before she pulled her shirt up and over her head with a sigh and an arch of her back.

Ward remembered to avert his gaze just in time to catch a glimpse of her bra; simple, casual, and black. He blushed and fidgeted, ducking his head as she undid her bra and tossed it aside, pulling on another tee-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

“They have kitties on them,” Ward said, his voice full of wonder. “Melinda, your pants have kitties on them. Howcome _you’re_ wearing pants with kitties on them?”

“Because I like cats, Grant,” she said, trying not to laugh at his expression. “I have to wear something to bed, don’t I?”

“Oh, yeah,” Grant said with a little hum. “You do, Melinda. You definitely do.”

He looked around. “Am I sleeping in here?”

“Would you like to?” Melinda asked, crossing the room to stroke his hair. Ward cocked his head and yawned.

“Mm,” he mumbled. “I would. I’ll sleep in here with you. Keep you safe. I keep everyone safe, you know. Everyone on the team. I promise. I protect them good.”

“You do,” she murmured, giving his forehead a kiss. “Come here, Grant. You need to get dressed for bed too.”

“I didn’t bring clothes,” Ward said, furrowing his brow. Melinda chuckled.

“It’s all right,” she said. “Let’s just get you out of your shoes and slacks then.”

“Melinda, I won’t take advantage of you,” Ward announced as she pulled off his shoes and slacks, leaving him in a tee shirt and briefs. “I would never do that. Never ever. It’s not okay.”

“You are the most adorable drunk I’ve ever seen,” she murmured, so soft he didn’t catch it. “Ward? Would you like another drink before bed?”

“Nope,” he mumbled, rolling over and lying on her side of the bed. “I wanna sleep. Are you gonna sleep with me? I’m warm. I had to sleep next to Fitz that one time, and he said.”

“Yes, I am,” she promised, climbing into bed and nuzzling his neck. “You’re precious, little one. Do you know that? What a cute little boy you are?”

“I’m glad,” Ward said with a yawn. “I love you.”

He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, throwing his arms around her and smiling in his sleep, like the feeling of her was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She laid awake for a while beside him, stroking his hair. He draped himself over her without a concern that she would hurt him. Her fingers rested on his neck for the briefest of seconds as if to remind him before she jerked them away, shame filling her chest, hot and tight.

God. Not here. Not when he was with her. Nothing would hurt him when he was with her.

She swore softly and cursed the berserker staff before she pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled in his sleep and curled closer, seeking her warmth.

She threw an arm over his shoulder and hugged him tight, pulling him close and winding herself against the warm, broad contours of his body with a sigh and a smile.

She kissed his shoulder and murmured, “You’ll be safe here.”

He didn’t reply, but his grip on her was a little tighter when he drifted off.

…

She awoke to Ward writing something down and trying to tug his pants on at the same time. Melinda watched him, head cocked and brow furrowed.

“Dear, what are you doing?” she asked. “We have until noon. It’s nine.”

“Uh,” Ward said, looking at her like a deer in headlights. “I was…writing an apology letter.”

“For what?” Melinda said, her eyebrows creeping up her forehead. Ward shrugged his shoulders and then winced as it made his headache throb.

“For…for, uh, sleeping with you. Ma’am.”

Melinda’s eyebrows hit her hairline as she tried not to smile. It would only give her away.

“Oh, Grant,” she said. “You’re adorable. How did you make it to level 7?”

“I did stuff,” Ward said, swallowing and straightening his back. “Not sleeping with my superiors kind of stuff, though, I promise—“

“Ward, get back here,” she said. “Bed. Now. And put that damn letter down.”

Ward put the paper down with a hesitant nod and made his way over to her side, perching on the edge of the bed.

“First off, let’s make one thing clear before we do anything else,” Melinda said. “I am not your superior. We’ve got the same level of clearance and we’re both on the same team. Also, you and I know damn well fraternization rules are a joke in this madhouse.”

“True,” Ward mumbled. “Even so—“

“Even so, you didn’t sleep with me,” Melinda said, her voice fond and soft. “You didn’t have sex with me. You were drunk, and I knew why, so I asked you to come sleep here so you didn’t do anything stupid. Understand?”

Ward nodded vaguely before his head shot up. “Wait, I didn’t? Really?”

“Nope,” Melinda said, enjoying the expression on his face more than she thought she should. “You slept like a baby. I helped you get undressed and tucked you in and you didn’t move an inch from my side all night.”

She sighed, a tinge of regret curling up in her stomach like rising smoke. “So if you’re worried about what to tell Skye—“

“Skye doesn’t care,” Ward said. “Skye probably spent the night in Leo and Jemma’s room. Don’t worry about Skye. Take care of yourself too, Melinda.”

He took her hands. She felt them shake, but they held hers firm nonetheless.

“I felt safe last night,” Ward murmured. “I felt safe and okay and in control, and it was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good lying next to someone.”

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders and flickering his glance up to hers through his eyelashes. The innocent gesture made Melinda want to pin him to the bed and kiss his mouth until it bruised.

“I mean, uh…I’m glad I didn’t sleep with you last night, ‘cause I was kind of drunk and it would’ve been one hell of a rough first time, but…could we…maybe, I mean…”

He ducked his head and mumbled in a single breath, “I have an enormous crush on you.”

Melinda took a second to take in the beautiful man sitting beside her, head bowed and shoulders hunched, and tried to remind herself to breathe.

“I can see that, little one,” she managed to say, her chest tight. “I have some good news for you.”

“Mm?” he mumbled, his whole face pink. She smiled and pounced on him, giving him a deep, bruising kiss that made him tremble and moan, holding her hips with gentle concern.

“I have an enormous crush on you too,” she murmured in his ear, nipping the soft shell playfully. Ward squirmed and blushed.

“It’s weird when you say crush, you’re too badass to say crush—“

She kissed his forehead and smiled. “Don’t fuss. You’re plenty strong yourself. And it’s a nice word. I like you quite a bit, puppy. Let’s see what we can make of that, hmm?”

Ward beamed, hugging her tight and nodding in agreement. Melinda just smiled and shook her head, letting him help her up so they could both get dressed and join the others for breakfast.

…

For the first week, no one said anything; Phil, being the most sensible of the group, simply smiled whenever the two of them excused themselves from dinner at the same time, or headed to the training room together. Skye openly gaped until Jemma or Leo shot her a look; the two scientists almost seemed afraid to bring it up in the presence of either Ward or Melinda.

Fortunately, Skye had no such qualms.

“Hey,” she said, walking into Ward’s room unannounced. “I brought chocolate, so don’t get huffy. I haven’t seen you by yourself in the past few days, Grant. Mind if I sit?”

“I’m not being abused,” he said shortly. Skye raised an eyebrow.

“I never said that,” she said. Ward snorted.

“No, but you’re thinking it,” he said. “I know the signs people look for in codependency or abusive grooming. I’ve had to look for them before. I’ve lived a lot of them.”

“Which is why I brought chocolate,” Skye said, breaking off a piece of the bar and proffering it to him. “It’s a Galaxy. Jemmy gave it to me.”

“ _Jemmy,_ huh?” Ward said with a grin, taking the piece between his fingers. Skye rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t hear you call Melinda darling two days ago, so shut up,” she said. Ward snorted.

“Okay, point taken,” he said, popping the chocolate in his mouth. “So what’s got you so worried you shared chocolate with me, Skye?”

“It’s just, after…I mean, after the whole thing with the staff and all…” Skye crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

“I like Melinda a whole lot. She and Phil are kind of like my parents, in that they glare at me when I fuck up and then tell me I’m fantastic when I do okay, which I guess means I’ve got low standards, but whatever,” she said. “Even so. You don’t trust parents. You just don’t. So—so, I like her, but I gotta know—“

She poked him gently in the chest, her face creased into a frown. “She didn’t hurt you, did she? I mean, she didn’t rape you? ‘Cause not for nothing, but you were kinda drunk. And I know you and her were still all hopped up on that weird berserker stuff, so I…I worried a bit, Ward. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Ward sighed and smiled, smoothing her hair back and cupping the back of her head gently as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“You know what we did?” he said. “She got her pajamas on and offered me a drink. I didn’t want one, I just wanted to sleep—so she helped me out of my clothes and into bed. That’s all.”

“Oh, thank god,” Skye said, immediately relaxing. “Sorry, I know it’s stupid, but—“

“You were worried about a friend, and I’m grateful,” Ward said. “If it makes you feel any better, I thought the same thing. I was going to write her a letter apologizing for taking advantage of her while I was drunk and she woke up mid-way through to correct my assumptions. It was kinda nice.”

“Damn,” Skye said with a laugh. “That sounds awkward.”

“Well, yeah, but…we did clear up some stuff,” Ward said. “So I guess I can be honest with you, just so you won’t worry. If that’s okay?”

“Gossip on your love life? I’m all ears,” Skye said, beaming. Ward rolled his eyes.

“All right, brat, it’s nothing that interesting,” he said. “I just wanted you to know she’s not hurting me. She’s just…taking care of me.”

“How come? You’re tough, you can take care of yourself!” Skye said. Ward laughed.

“Not all the time,” he said. “Your faith in me is appreciated. But I’m not that good at taking care of myself, to be entirely honest. I’ve got major anxiety issues and problems with people in general…and the staff just…brought up stuff I didn’t want to think about. It’s been a rough few weeks.”

“But you haven’t lashed out,” Skye said. “You know, you want the truth? You’ve been a lot better than you were before. Much less uptight. And you smile more.”

Ward nodded in agreement. “That’s because Melinda’s taking care of me.”

“Damn right she is,” a soft, familiar voice cut in, making them both jump. Melinda stood in the doorway, watching them both. Skye swallowed.

“It’s okay,” Ward said. “Skye was just worried about me. She’s fine. I’m fine.”

“No, I know,” Melinda said. “I could hear you from down the hall. And your concern for your teammates is appreciated, Skye, but I give you my word—I’d never do a thing to hurt Ward. He’s safe when he’s with me. All right?”

Skye met her eyes and bowed her head with a huff. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. I just—“

“You want to protect him too,” Melinda said, ruffling her hair. “You’re fine, Skye. Go check on Jemma and Leo. They were asking after you.”

“I told them I’d be back in ten, they’re so fussy…” Skye said with a huff, pecking Ward’s cheek before she left.

Melinda settled in next to Ward and let him lean on her shoulder with a smile.

“S’funny,” he mumbled. “I’m trying to protect you all. I am.”

“You do a good job,” Melinda promised. “Don’t think I don’t notice you being the first to haul Jemma or Leo out of the line of fire when it comes down to it. You’re protective, Ward. That’s understandable.”

She kissed his forehead. “But there are some times where you need to be protected from yourself. You need someone else to take control, sweetheart. Don’t you?”

His throat was tight and his chest ached with the beat of his heart against his ribcage as she cupped his cheek.

“I do,” he whispered. “I do, Melinda. I need you. I need you, Melinda, please…”

“You’re such a good boy,” she murmured, giving him a kiss. “So sweet and honest with me. I adore it. I adore _you._ ”

“Likewise,” Ward said, beaming as he nuzzled her neck. “Melinda?”

“Mm?” she said, toying with his hair idly. Ward pressed a kiss to her throat and smiled.

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t think I’d be here without you.”

“The berserker staff was just an object,” she said dismissively. “It means nothing. Not if you know how to handle it. And I’m teaching you, dear. You’re a quick study, that’s all.”

“Thank you,” Ward said, a huge grin on his face. “I love you, Melinda.”

“I love you too, Grant,” she said, stroking his hair. “You’re doing just fine. And you’ll always have me here to help you.”

Ward snuggled close and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her pull him down onto the bed and hold him close, the two of them lying beside one another, silent and peaceful, for as long as they could enjoy that quiet together.

…

For another week, their missions were mostly ‘paperwork’ and ‘clean-up;’ the change of pace was nice, but vacuuming the floors of the Bus was not.

It didn’t last; it never did. Phil didn’t even have to tell them when he came in the next morning with a new mission file. The air had changed, and everyone was itching to go.

“Reports of a Latverian group selling a new strain of Mutant Growth Hormone have surfaced,” Phil said. “Once they overstepped the region’s boundaries and went international, we could get involved. So we’re heading over to Europe.”

Phil smiled. “Any of you ever heard of Wundagore?”

“Yeah! That place with magic? Like, the magic mountains and junk? Are we going?” Skye said, bright-eyed.

“It’s not magic,” Jemma said with a huff. “It’s a lot of urban legend perpetuated by the locals.”

“Magic,” Skye repeated firmly. Phil just shook his head.

“Whatever’s there, it isn’t our concern,” he said. “We’re going to find their base and confiscate the strain of MGH to contain it as best as we can—which is where you come in, Jemma.”

“So Fitz and I are staying on the Bus?” she asked. Phil nodded.

“Mm. No point in putting you two in unnecessary danger,” he said. “Skye, if you don’t mind, I’m going to need surveillance. Can you keep an eye on the two of them and watch the cameras for us?”

“Done,” she said. “Bring me back a souvenir?”

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. They all knew by this point that meant a yes.

“Thank you, love you,” she said with a grin. “Go get ‘em, boys. And Melinda.”

“How generous of you to include me,” she said, her voice dry. Skye grinned wider as the other woman ruffled her hair on the way out.

…

“You’re nervous.”

“I’m suiting up,” Ward said, throwing a jacket over his bulletproof vest and shirt. “What’s the problem?”

“You’re nervous because this is the first potential firefight you’ve been in since the berserker staff,” Melinda said, like he’d never spoken. “Ward, it’s okay. It is. You’re allowed to panic. I’ll be there to protect you. When it comes down to it, I’ve got your back. Okay?”

“Funny,” Ward said with a tight little grin. “You’ve usually got me _on_ my back.”

She kissed him once, slow and sweet and lingering. Ward could almost count her pulse against his lips as she held him.

“Variety is the spice of life,” she said. “Now come on. You’re going to be just fine.”

He squeezed her hand just once before getting his gun.

Phil drove, Melinda riding shotgun and Ward laying down in the backseat, quiet and relaxed.

“You know I both trust you to handle this?” Phil said. “I mean, I did need our terrible trio out on surveillance, and it’s not like Jemma and Leo ought to be in the field more than necessary, but even so. I do trust you both.”

“I know,” Melinda told him. “You’re not subtle, Phil.”

“I save that for Natasha,” Phil agreed. “The two of them are the subtle ones. So subtle I worry sometimes I’ll forget I miss them.”

“You won’t,” Melinda said. “It’s all right. You’ll be back to them soon enough.”

“It’s never soon when it comes to the people you love, is it?” Phil said. Melinda laughed, low and heavy.

“No, it isn’t,” she replied. “But you’re strong.”

“I talk a good game,” Phil agreed. “It works wonders, promise.”

Melinda nodded as they brought the car to a stop, turning around to press her hand lightly against Ward’s shoulder. He started violently and jerked himself out of sleep, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated in panic.

“Grant, sweetheart,” she murmured, her voice tender, “we’re here. You okay?”

“Mm,” he said. “M’fine.”

“If you say so,” she said, watching as he scrambled to sit upright and grabbed his gun, getting out of the car as quickly as he could.

“You’re doing the best you can,” Phil said without even glancing at her. Melinda sighed.

“It’s not enough,” she said. “He needs more than I can give.”

“But he wants what you have to offer,” Phil said. “I think that matters more. Don’t you?”

Melinda said nothing, shaking her head and getting out of the car. Phil sighed and followed after her.

…

For a little while, everything was a blur. It tended to be in firefights. Melinda let her body go on autopilot, and when she woke up, her hands were hot with blood.

It was like a dream. Not quite, of course. But the concept of the rude awakening still existed.

The crack of gunfire never bothered her; it didn’t even merit the bat of an eyelid at this point.

The warm thud of a bullet hitting her skin and then piercing the wall of flesh and burrowing in with a wet burn was another story entirely.

She hissed in pain and dug her fingers into the wound, trying to pull the bullet out. The blood continued to pour from the wound until it started to drip on the ground, soft little plinking noises that fell like rain.

The air changed around the battlefield, and Melinda was suddenly aware without quite knowing why that a line had been crossed.

Ward stopped, gun in hand, and turned around to look at her, blood pooling on the floor.

“Ward?” she said, holding up a hand before numbly realizing that was the hand she had just been using to dig a bullet from her shoulder. “Grant, look at me, it’s fine, I’m all right, it’s out—“

She dropped the bullet to prove her point, and his eyes _blazed._

Melinda took a step back and looked around for Phil. The second she saw him, she grabbed him and yanked him back, shoving him out of the warehouse.

“Melinda, what the hell—“

“He’s snapped,” she said. “Get out. Go protect the kids. I’ll take care of this.”

Phil nodded, and if either of them were going to protest calling the rest of the team their kids, it was for another day. He bolted before she had time to breathe.

When she turned around, Ward had ripped out someone’s throat.

He spat blood and looked at her, eyes bright and hopeful for approval. He kicked the corpse aside and picked up his gun, checking it for bullets.

“Mmn. Full mag,” he said, his voice soft and almost sleepy. “All right, wrong one. No big deal.”

He pointed the gun at the rest of the remaining cartel, blood covering his chin and seeping into the creases of his lips when he smiled. “Okay, then. So which one of you shot her?”

“Ward,” Melinda said, her voice sharp and authoritative. “Ward, gun down. We can take them in, Ward. It’s all right. I’m fine. _Grant—“_

“Okay, fine. If I’m not getting an answer, that’s not my problem,” Ward said, shooting the closest one through the eye. Melinda watched his eyeball collapse and blood gush from the hole, bright red and burning.

“That’s your problem,” Ward continued. “Because unless one of you tells me who shot her, I’m going to kill all of you. Promise.”

A chorus of pointing hands reached for one of the men; he swore at them until Ward grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. The voice stopped abruptly when Ward slammed his head against the wall, pounding his skull against the concrete until it was a slurry of blood, pulped flesh, and chunks of bone sticking up out of brain matter, stark white and sharp.

Ward dropped the body with an unceremonious thud.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Then Ward drew his gun.

“Organization of liars and killers,” he said, his voice soft and almost amused.

The rest of them were dead before Melinda could even say his name.

Ward tossed aside the gun and picked her up, carrying her out of the warehouse with tender care. He kissed her forehead and set her down, taking out his phone and calling Phil.

“Yeah, I got ‘em,” he said. “S’all right. Call a medic. Melinda’s been shot.”

He hung up and sat down next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder and waiting until Phil pulled up in the SUV before falling asleep with a content little murmur of her name.

Melinda sat, wordless, as Phil stared at the two of them, covered in blood. A few shards of bone had scraped Ward’s cheek, and the wounds were bleeding sluggishly.

“Berserker staff?” Phil said.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Melinda said.

He nodded, helping her to her feet. Ward whined when he was jolted from his sleep; she shushed him gently without realizing, helping him to his feet and taking a wet towel from the trunk, mopping some of the blood off of him without mentioning where it had come from. They’d talk later.

…

Jemma ran out to greet them, beaming. She stopped short when she saw Ward shuffling up the ramp, bleary-eyed and shivering.

“Grant? Darling, what happened—“

“Jemma, I’ll handle it,” Melinda said. “Take the crate with Phil to the lab. And all of you stay in there.”

Jemma nodded, bolting past them and helping Phil with the crate. Melinda threw an arm around Ward, rubbing his shoulder gently as she helped him up into the Bus.

“Come on,” she murmured in Ward’s ear, slow and gentle. “Come on. It’s all right. You’re all right.”

“Melinda, I killed them,” Ward said, his voice soft and panicked. “Oh my god, Melinda. I did, I really did. And it was _messy.”_

“Ssh, ssh, it’s not your fault, you were trying to save me, relax, relax…” she whispered, hushing him gently and kissing his forehead. “Ssh, ssh. You did so good. You saved me, little one. Come on. Come on, let’s go.”

“Melinda, you need Jemmy to stitch that,” Ward said, his voice tight. “Melinda, go. Go. _Go.”_

“I’m going to get you in the shower first,” Melinda murmured. “Let’s get you clean. I’ll go get Jemma and Leo to take a look at this, I will. You relax. Let’s get you in the shower.”

“ _Melinda—“_

“Ward,” she said, her voice firm, “listen to me. I know you’re scared of yourself right now. Trust me, okay? Trust what I’m telling you. Listen to me. If I give you an order right now, obey it. Can I trust you to do that?”

He nodded wordlessly, his throat tight. Melinda relaxed and smiled. “Okay. Then come on.”

She led him into their bedroom and shut the door, stripping him down out of his clothing and undoing his jeans, throwing everything aside until he was naked and shivering. He tensed up when she touched his shoulder gently.

“Come on, sweetheart,” she said. “Shower. Into the shower.”

“Can I use your soap?” Ward asked, his voice trembling. Melinda kissed his forehead.

“Of course, sweetheart,” she said. “Go right ahead. You can use anything of mine you need to so you can feel comfortable again.”

She kissed him once, quick and soft, before helping him into the bathroom and turning the shower on. “All I ask is that you stay in here. Don’t leave for whatever reason. If Director Fury himself shows up, tell him to fuck off. Stay in here, take your shower, and relax. I’ll come get you as soon as I’m stitched up. Okay?”

He rewarded her with a little hesitant giggle as she helped him into the shower. “Mmkay. Love you. See you soon.”

Melinda nodded, smoothing his hair back briefly before she left him to wash up, shutting the door quietly and carefully behind her.

The second she got to the lab, everyone pounced on her.

“You could’ve been hurt!” Jemma exclaimed, practically pushing her towards the exam table with her gestures and movement. “For goodness’ sake, Melinda, you could’ve gotten an infection, not to mention the bloodloss—Fitz, blood pack please, she’s type AB—“

“She’s got a point, you know,” Fitz said, taking out the first-aid kit and passing Jemma a blood pack. “That’s dangerous, it is, and—“

“What about Ward?” Skye demanded, standing on tiptoe to peek slightly over Fitz. “He was like _covered_ in blood, shouldn’t we be treating him—“

“Quiet,” Phil said, and all three of them fell silent as if cued.

“Melinda?” he said, his voice still maddeningly calm and neutral. “What happened?”

“Ward beat someone’s head to a god damn pulp because I got shot,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I already took out the bullet. Stop fussing, for god’s sake, give me a second to _breathe—“_

“Melinda,” Phil said, his voice quiet.

He looked at the trio. “Out.”

They were already gone.

He took the blood bag and hooked it up to an IV, quiet. He proffered her the needle; she stripped off her shirt and plunged it into her own vein without so much as a shudder. Phil gave her a warm, wet washcloth to clean herself off as he took out sutures from the first-aid kit.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” she said, her voice dry.

“If you want me to listen, I will,” he said. “But no. I’m not going to ask. Take your time and breathe.”

He was halfway through disinfecting the wound when she finally sighed.

“He got scared,” she said. “And he didn’t shut down. He didn’t break down. He pushed all that pent-up fear and anger and hate outward…and it was terrifying.”

“I can imagine,” Phil said. “He’s been through quite a bit. There’s a lot of fear and anger and hate to expunge.”

“Even so,” Melinda said, pursing her lips for a brief moment. “He lost his mind, Phil. And that damn _staff_ —“

“I don’t think it was the staff,” Phil said. “I think he was just scared he’d lose you. He wants to protect you. And the first time he’s seen you vulnerable? He’s going to react. He loves you.”

“The staff didn’t help,” Melinda said as Phil started to sew the wound up.

“No it didn’t,” he agreed pleasantly. “But it’s not in control of him anymore, Melinda. You are. In a lot of ways, you’re all he’s got.”

“He has the team, this isn’t healthy—“

“I’m not talking about codependency,” Phil said firmly. “I know he’s got the team. He’s got us, and he’s got a support system outside of you. But there are ways only you have a hold on him. You said you’d help him. And I know you meant it. You just have to help him now. It isn’t the staff anymore. It’s all you. And that means he can be fixed. He can be healed. Because he trusts you.”

“He’s an idiot, then,” Melinda muttered as Phil finished up the stitches.

“Sure he is,” Phil said. “He’s in love.”

Melinda snorted as Phil daubed iodine over the stitches. “Even so. He shouldn’t trust me. I’m no better than he is.”

“Well, he thinks you are,” Phil said with a shrug. “I think you’re selling yourself short. I think you’re both pretty damn great, after all.”

Melinda sighed and smiled, leaning on his shoulder for a brief moment. “Thanks, Phil.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. “You go see to him. If you need me, call. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Melinda.”

“I’ve got him,” she murmured, standing up and leaving, not even bothering to grab her shirt. “I’ve got him, I’ve got this.”

Phil sighed and shook his head as she left, watching her leave before picking up the shirt and tossing it in the trash. He’d pilot the plane for awhile. Give the two of them some space.

…

Melinda came back into their room and knocked on the bathroom door, calling out, “Ward? Coming in.”

“I hear you,” he called back. “You can come in, it’s okay!”

She entered the room and pulled back the shower curtain. He sat on the floor of the shower, covered in soap suds and clutching her lavender soap in his hand. She smiled, her entire body relaxing at the sight of him.

“It’s good to see you,” he murmured. “Fixed up?”

“Phil sewed my stitches, yes,” she said. “May I join you?”

“Please,” Ward said.

Melinda stripped quickly and climbed into the shower with him, sinking down onto the floor of the shower with a pleased groan. Ward laid his head on her shoulder and snuggled close.

“What do you need, Melinda?” Ward asked. “Can I help you out?”

“I’m all right,” she said. “Could use a hug though.”

“Okay,” he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight, mindful of the new stitches. “That’s easy. Love you.”

He pressed a kiss into her collarbone and laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“I know,” she murmured, reaching up to stroke his hair. “You listened to me. Good boy.”

“I am,” he said. “But, Melinda, I—“

“You were scared,” she said, cutting him off. “You were scared and you wanted to protect me. How could I blame you?”

“Easy,” Ward mumbled. Melinda sighed and kissed him.

“I don’t want to blame you, then,” she said. “I know what you’re like, Ward. I still wanted to be with you knowing that. So don’t be surprised when I don’t blame you.”

“Sorry,” he said. “Not used to that. Not at all.”

“I know,” Melinda said. “It takes time. But it’s a habit you can develop. And it’s a good habit, Grant.”

“What, not getting blamed?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

“No. Trusting people,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Ward nodded, rubbing the lavender soap in slow circles over her skin. She closed her eyes and let him stroke the soap over her, his touches meticulous and gentle.

“Mind helping me up, handsome?” she asked. “Unless you’d rather stay here.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said. “Come on. We should get up. We’re both going to look like raisins soon.”

She closed her eyes and relished his little laugh as he helped her to her feet, picking her up into his arms as he turned the shower off with one free hand, carrying her into their bedroom and dropping her gently on the bed.

“We’re soaked,” she chided him. Ward snorted.

“Cloth dries,” he said. “But if you’re going to fuss.”

He draped a towel over her and pressed a kiss into her neck as he toweled off before climbing into bed. She let him have a moment of silence, his breathing rough and heavy.

“Grant,” she said. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Wanna sleep,” he said, his voice soft. “Can’t sleep. Can’t. Too much noise. I hear it still in my head, and I can hear my own blood going, and my heart beating, and I don’t want to, I want to sleep, I want to—“

Melinda rolled over and pinned him down effortlessly, ignoring the screaming pain in her shoulder. Ward swallowed, chest tight.

“Okay,” she said. “You need something, Grant. You need control. You need something to take you down and make all this go away. I’ve known that since I met you. You’ve got that look in your eyes like you’re begging someone to come in and take you over.”

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, slow and careful and gentle. “Let me in, Grant. Let me help.”

“Okay,” Ward said, his voice breaking down, soft and slow. “Okay. Okay, Melinda. Please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” she said. Ward winced.

“Please take control,” he begged. “Please take care of me. Please, I want you to take care of me. And I just—I just wanna sleep…”

“I’m going to clear your mind for you, Grant,” she promised, stroking his hair. “I’m going to make you relax, and then I’m going to tuck you in and stroke your back until you fall asleep. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ward said, his voice soft and sleepy. Melinda smiled, kissing his forehead.

“You’re such a cute little dear,” she murmured. “I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, having you. I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Ward said. “A whole lot. You’re the best person I know, okay?”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew—“

“Don’t care,” Ward said, reaching out and throwing an arm over her, holding her close with a huge grin on his face. “Don’t care a bit. You’re the best. You’re mine. Right?”

“Right,” she agreed, stroking his hair. “And you’re mine. I promise. I’m going to let you know right now, princess, just how much you’re mine.”

“Okay,” Ward said with a little yawn, snuggling into the pillows. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to go on a date or something. Next time. I’ll buy you a big dinner and kiss you for hours and hours.”

“You get ridiculous when you’re exhausted,” Melinda said with a smile, stroking his hair as she stood up. “Grant, if you don’t like anything I’m doing, you say ‘stop,’ okay? Let’s keep it simple for tonight.”

“Okay,” Ward said with a little yawn. “Melinda? What’re you gonna do?”

“If you let me, I’m going to take you,” she said. “I’m going to tie you to the bed and take you so you have no control over your orgasm, and I’m going to make you come, sweetheart, so you can get some sleep and know I’m watching over you. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Ward said with a smile. “Only if I get to lick you first. Wanna make sure you come, Melinda. Wanna feel it.”

He swallowed. “Sorry. I know I’m dangerous right now. Scary. If you don’t want me to touch you, I won’t. Promise.”

“You don’t scare me,” Melinda said, her voice soft. “You don’t scare me at all, Grant. And I do want you to touch me. I’d like that a lot.”

“Can I see you naked?” Ward asked, head cocked. “Before you tie me up, I mean.”

“Of course,” Melinda said. “Anything for you, Ward. Anything you want. I’ll always give it to you. You only have to ask, Grant. I promise.”

He smiled up at her like a sunrise and watched as she stood up and arched her back slightly, baring her body to him. He cocked her head and drank in the sight of her, from her soft eyes to her collarbone, moving down to the shadows around the edges to her breasts. He lingered there for only a brief moment before he moved down to the muscle of her stomach and the soft curls between her hipbones, moving down to her thighs and then to her feet.

For a second, Melinda panicked; she was his senior by at least a few years, and—

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I forgot how to breathe for a second.”

He murmured like he was at worship, his tone soft and awed. “Melinda, you’re so pretty.”

“Pretty?” she said with a soft laugh. “I don’t think anyone’s ever called me pretty.”

“Pretty,” Ward repeated, his voice firm. “Pretty. Gorgeous. Captain Babeinator—“

“Oh, stop,” she said, making him laugh as he rolled over on his back completely, showing her he meant every word he said. She smiled.

“You’re not half bad yourself,” she teased, making him blush and clutch his pillow. Melinda laughed. “And you’re not quite used to this, are you?”

“No, Melinda,” he answered into his pillow. “I’m sorry. I mean, I hadda few—but—not, nothing—I think you’re the first person I’ve ever loved like this, I mean.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she murmured, crossing the room to stroke his hair and peck his forehead, ruffling his hair before going to dig through her drawers for a few things. “I love you too, Grant. No need to be so shy about being new. It’s endearing. You’re like a puppy who doesn’t know what to do with its paws.”

She laughed. “My little puppy prince.”

Ward’s face was red as he pushed it into the pillows. She smiled, triumphant and fond, and crossed the room again, laying what she held in her hand down on the bed.

His face turned pink and he swallowed. “O-oh. So…”

“If you don’t want me to—“

“I want you to take control of me,” Ward said, his voice firm. She caught a little tremble at the end, but she didn’t push it. “I want you to take control of me and take care of me and tuck me into bed, like you said. Please, Melinda, please? I want this so much.”

“I do too,” Melinda said, not even bothering to hide the raw lust in her voice as she cupped his cheek. “Stay where you are, Grant. Hands up.”

“Okay,” he whispered, nodding in agreement as he lifted his arms up over his head. She tied them to the bedpost slats in a hurry, pressing a kiss to his wrists before she straddled his waist.

“Mm…” she murmured, considering something before she tied his ankles together and fit herself between his spread thighs with a smile, pressing a kiss to the tip of his penis. He yelped, squirming as best as he could under her touch before she lightly slapped his hip. “Hush. Do you want me to blindfold you?”

“Please,” he said. “Please, it’d be nice. You’re so pretty, but…I dunno. I don’t want to see what you’re doing to me. Not—not cause I won’t like it…but I want to have to trust you. I do. I’m scared of me, Melinda. I’m scared of all the things I might do.”

“Potential is terrifying,” she agreed, “but I wouldn’t worry too much. I’ve got you. I’ve got control. You won’t do anything I don’t ask you to. Right?”

“Right,” he replied, his voice almost breaking as he spoke, a strangled rasp that made her shiver. “Anything you ask, Melinda.”

“What a good boy you are,” she praised him, picking a silk band up off the bed and tying it around his eyes after she kissed the bridge of his nose. “Now, you said something about making me come?”

“Yes, Melinda,” he said, beaming eagerly as he wiggled her hips to watch her smile.

“All right, then,” she said, getting up and re-settling herself over his mouth, stroking his hair and cupping his cheek. “Make good on that promise.”

His tongue slipped into her without a second’s hesitation, working at her clit with broad, eager strokes. She guided the movement of his tongue so he worked around her clit, his tongue slipping into her hole every so often with a content little sigh as he did, making her moan at the feeling of his breath along her lips. He smiled into his kiss; she huffed and tugged his hair lightly, reminding him where his place was.

His tongue returned to his position nestled against her clit, rubbing little circles into the skin. He drew a little heart against it, making her smile as she shifted her position.

“I bet you wish you could grab my hips, don’t you, sweetheart?” Melinda said. “You want to grab my hips and force me to move how you want to, to make this easier on you, don’t you?”

Ward blushed; she felt the burn of his cheeks against her inner thigh as they shifted in a nod. She smiled. “You want to touch me, don’t you? To be able to finger me and make me come faster?”

He nodded again, more emphatically. She smiled wider. “You’re so sweet. But you need to keep your hands tied. When you’re good and you can trust yourself again, I’ll untie them, and you can touch me all you like. Cup my breasts and play with my clit, Grant; you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He nodded, a soft whine making her entire lower half tingle with sensation. She exhaled through her teeth and smiled. “Then you and I will have to work hard on making you trust yourself again, won’t we?”

He hummed, content, and went back to her clit, his strokes firm and sure. She stroked his hair until she felt her stomach tighten, her orgasm approaching. Melinda looked down at him, his entire bearing focused and determined, so attentive as he worked his tongue into her.

He could do with a surprise or two, she decided as she flexed her hips and came, a soft moan of his name leaving her lips. She felt his face flare up again as his tongue licked eagerly at the warmth that soaked his lips and smiled, a soft groan leaving her lips as she stroked his hair and lifted herself up.

“You taste good,” he murmured, almost awed. “Pretty _and_ sweet. But…sweet like steel. It was weird. But nice.”

“A poet,” she replied, and he laughed, letting her kiss his neck as she made her way back down to the edge of the bed, grabbing the toy she’d kept around in the hopes she might someday have a person to use it on.

She fit the dildo’s end-bulb into her and sighed, content, at the warm fullness it provided before she re-positioned herself between Ward’s legs.

“Are you still gonna feel good if we do this?” he asked, head cocked. She smiled.

“My considerate little sweetheart,” she said, her voice fond. “Yes, I will. The toy’s built for that, sweetheart.

“Okay, that’s good,” he said with a content little hum. “Thank you. I, um—“

“Let me prep you first, dear,” she murmured, feeling him relax with a laugh. “Don’t worry. I’d never go in dry. That’s not fair to you. And I am going to take care of you as well as keep you under my control. Understood?”

“Couldn’t be happier,” he replied, beaming. She pressed a kiss to his lips and nodded.

“Okay,” she said. “Then hold still, sweetheart.”

 

She grabbed the squeeze bottle of lube she’d kept alongside the dildo for months now, uncapping the lid with a sharp plastic click, pouring it over her fingers with a sigh and a smile before she slipped two fingers into Ward.

He yelped, struggling to catch his breath as she prepped his hole. She didn’t give him even the briefest of seconds to breathe; her fingers were relentless, and a third was added in soon enough as he whimpered and squirmed. She paused every so often when his whimpers sounded more pained than embarrassed, but for the most part, her strokes were strong and firm and stretched him open as quickly as she could manage.

She wouldn’t deny she was eager. It had been so long since _anything_ had happened in her bed—and she’d never had anything like him.

“You’re all mine,” she promised him as she slicked her cock in lube and wiped her hand free of the clear, slimy mess. “You’re all mine, Grant. I know you’re scared. It’s okay. I’ve got you now. I’m going to take such good care of you, okay? I’ve got control, sweetheart. You don’t need to worry about losing yourself. I’ve got you, I’ve got you…”

He moaned shamelessly, presenting himself to her with a few desperate flexes of his hips. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, slow and claiming and firm as she pushed herself into him, holding him steady with the weight of her hips.

He wailed into the kiss, making her lips quiver with his little desperate noises. Melinda just smiled, stroking his hair and starting a punishing pace with the toy, making him alternate from little desperate whimpers and cries to blissful moans and grunts of pleasure, half-garbled cries of her name interspersed throughout.

“You’re so vocal,” she said with a little laugh, stroking his cheek. Ward snorted, giving her a small smile that changed to a soft gasp when a lucky angle change had her brushing his prostate.

“G-god, oh—oh, oh Melinda oh—“ he panted, shaking his head. “Oh, one of us has to be—“

She smiled. “You’d do a lot better at banter if you would stop moaning.”

“It feels so good though,” he whined, nuzzling into her neck. “You’re touching me in the best places, Melinda, I’ve never felt this good with anyone ever—“

He kissed her neck and lifted his hips up just a bit to meet hers. “I mean, you’re amazing, okay? You really are. I’ve never felt this good with anyone about _anything…”_

“I’m glad,” she said, holding onto him tight and hoping the slow, gentle rhythm she’d suddenly adopted was enough to fill in the gaps her words couldn’t provide to her emotions. “You’re…you’re…”

_Soft and vulnerable. Sweet and kind. Everything I’m not._

“Yours,” he confirmed with a toss of his head and a smile.

She kissed his neck and traced a heart into his skin with her tongue. He just laughed, pressing himself closer to her as his breath caught.

“Melinda? Oh, Melinda, Melinda I’m really close—“

“I know, sweetheart,” she murmured. “I can feel you. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s going to be all right, Grant, I love you so much—“

“Love you too,” he said, and she flexed her hips and came again with a shudder just before he did, his cock spurting between them and getting semen spattered all over his stomach.

She gave them both a second to catch their breath before she pulled out of him and removed the toy, getting up and getting a washcloth from the bathroom. She rubbed the bar of lavender soap into it under a running stream of warm water before she washed the toy with a separate towel and set it aside, leaving it for later.

She settled in above Ward again, stroking the washcloth over him in slow circles. He struggled a bit in his binds; she hushed him softly, rubbing his sides and making him giggle and squirm.

“Ticklish,” she said, her voice warm and fond. “I won’t forget, sweetheart.”

“That a threat or a promise?” he asked with a smile.

“Both,” she replied, running her fingers up his sides again with a smile in return.

“Oh, you’re mean,” he whined. She kissed his collarbone and nipped it lightly, smiling into her kiss.

“All clean?” she asked him, wiping his face with the lavender-scented soap. He tilted his head back so she could stroke his neck again before he nodded.

“Mmhm,” he mumbled. “S’really warm. Melinda?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” she said, undoing the bindings on his ankles before untying his hands, letting them drop to his sides as he groaned in relief. She undid his blindfold and he beamed up at her, his eyes soft and warm with love as his hands came up to hold her hips, keeping her where she was on his chest.

“I feel okay,” he said. “I can sleep. Will you stay with me?”

He smiled. “Promise I won’t write an apology letter in the morning.”

“My dear,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.”

He smiled wider, like she’d given him the world on a string. She met his gaze and reasoned she might have.

She pressed a kiss into his forehead and rubbed his back as he brought her down to his side, his hands gentle as he stroked her back and smoothed her hair, wrapping his arms around her as he pressed kisses into her shoulder.

“I was going to hold you,” Melinda protested, her words soft. Ward smiled.

“I feel safe holding onto you,” he said. “And you feel good, so I’m happy. That’s what matters. I love you, Melinda. See you in the morning?”

She nodded, snuggling closer against him and letting his heartbeat pulse softly against her back, his warmth surrounding her as she closed her eyes, drifting off.

“Always,” she murmured, a last little sigh before she fell into sleep entirely. Ward watched her for a few minutes, squeezing her hand softly and counting the rise and fall of her chest.

“I can work with that,” he said with a grin, kissing the top of her head before he threw his arm over her and kept her close, falling asleep with the warm weight of his lover keeping him anchored.


End file.
